100 Reffie Situations
by kisaragi-nu
Summary: Written for the 100 situations community on LJ using table one. I started off using the prompts as inpiration for just one or two sentences, then I decided to lengthen them into the min 200 word drabbles. Reno x Yuffie. Please read and review!
1. Tired

**Title:** Clean Uniform  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 001. Tired  
**Word Count:** 226  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** When Reno has a hard day at work...

**Author's Notes:** Written for the 100situations community on LJ, using table one, and my own additional challenge of having the theme Reno's apartment, or apartment in the drabbles. I haven't gotten my approval yet, so I'm just posting just to my own LJ and on My original idea was to use the 100 prompts to just write one or two sentences, but I started to like what I was writing, so I went back and turned them into at least two hundred word drabbles. I still like them a lot. Drabble on... Oh and I don't own anything except for my imagination. :)

* * *

He won't say it out loud, but Reno loves it when he comes home from a hard day at work, and Yuffie is in his apartment to comfort his tired body.

She'll draw a hot bath for him, and never questions whose blood is on his clothes this time.

She'll sometimes sit behind him while they watch television, her legs wrapped around his waist as she massages his knotted shoulders or his freshly washed scalp.

They'll talk about her day and compare any new materia she had liberated or that he had been given by the company.

They'll enjoy each other's bodies; usually her on top, since he's tired and she doesn't mind doing all the work for him. That and she knows exactly how to work it while on top.

Then they'll fall asleep and he'll hold her, or sometimes she'll spoon him, just because he's had a long day at work and she knows that he kind of likes it, even though he won't admit it.

He didn't know exactly how long ago it was that she started these surprise trips. However, he did notice that when he came home and she wasn't there, he would just sit on the couch in his bloodied clothes alone, waiting for sleep to lull him away until the next morning, when he had to don a clean uniform.

* * *

Hope you like! Please R&R!!


	2. Back Alley

**Title:** Leaving Through the Window  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 002. Back Alley  
**Word Count:** 227  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Yuffie leaves through the window. 

**Author's Notes:** Written for the 100situations community on LJ, using table one, and my own additional challenge of having the theme Reno's apartment, or apartment in the drabbles. I don't own anything except for my imagination. :)

* * *

When Yuffie leaves Reno, she leaves out the window and through the back alley.

Sometimes she'll leave before he's even gone to bed, especially if he's rubbed her the wrong way, or pissed her off. He hates this the least. He enjoys pushing her buttons, but regrets that she doesn't spend the night and probably won't be over for a couple days.

Sometimes she'll leave before he wakes up, in the morning when the sun is just starting to rise. He hates this even more. Sometimes he'll catch her leaving the bed, putting her clothes back on. When this happens, he'll grab her waist or her arm and pull her back into his comfortable bed and wrap a leg around her so she can't go anywhere.

Happening more frequently, she'll leave out the window and through the back alley even if he's already left for work. But he hates this the most, because he feels like it's much harder leaving her there sleeping than waking up finding her gone.

When he asked her why she goes through the window and through the back alley, she tells him that if she leaves through the window she feels like she can come back anytime. If she leaves through the door, she feels like she's leaving for good and even just thinking about it makes her miss him too much.

* * *

Please read and review! Let me know if you like it. :)


	3. Sunrise

**Title:** Injury  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno & Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 003. Sunrise  
**Word Count:** 247  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Yuffie's first night over at Reno's

**Author's Notes:** Paging Dr. Reno... I don't own anything except for my imagination. :)

* * *

The first time Yuffie stayed at Reno's place overnight they didn't get any sleep.

They had been fighting over a mastered Comet materia she had lifted from him, and she had clumsily tripped on the sidewalk and badly twisted her ankle. After Reno had secured his materia back, he examined her foot. He said that it was no good; she wouldn't be able to survive another hour if she didn't come home with him and spend the night, even though he knew that she would be fine if she just rested for a bit. She thought about how her bike was at the bar, and how she wouldn't let Reno ride the thing for all his stinking materia. She also thought about how she knew Reno's apartment was conveniently a block away and how she enjoyed spending time with him, so she agreed.

He carried her all the way there and up the stairs, and she told him not to get any ideas. That night, they ended up talking to each other until sunrise. They talked about bikes and materia and Cloud and Rufus, among other things. She said thank you for caring for her injured foot, and he said thank you for attempting to steal his materia, allowing him the opportunity to have the ninja princess in his home.

Naturally, Reno thought about having sex with her, but she told him if he tried, she would use her good foot to kick him in the throat.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	4. Late

**Title:** Drinking From the Carton  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 004. Late  
**Word Count:** 208  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Yuffie is late.

**Author's Notes:** I love this project. :)

* * *

The first few days Yuffie was late, she thought the strains of her ninja training had taken a toll on her body. She had been training extra hard, and she had had episodes before when her normally regular body was late a few days.

Then she blamed it on the stress of having a Turk as a boyfriend. He would come home really late at night or sometimes not at all when the missions Rufus gave him were really bad. She didn't want to tell him, but she worried sometimes. Not to mention the stress and anger she got the few times he would come home really late from a company 'outing' and he would smell of honeybee girls. The occurrences were rare now, but just last week it had been Rufus' birthday.

A couple of weeks later, Reno came home to find her waiting for him on the couch. He walked in smiling at her, went to the fridge and took out the milk carton. Before drinking from the carton, he asked her what was up, knowing full and well that she hated when he did things like that.

She looked at him angrily before telling him flat out that she was pregnant. As soon as the word came out, he sprayed the milk all over the counter.

* * *

P.S. Thanks to my first reviewer, Silver 17!! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like the rest. :)


	5. Son

**Title:** Baby Names  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 005. Son  
**Word Count:** 208  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** It's a Boy!!

* * *

When they found out their child was going to be a boy, they sat in his apartment thinking of names.

She wanted something that had to do with Wutai or something that sounded royal, and he told her that Godo and Yuffie weren't very royal sounding.

She shot back saying that her name derived from joy in Latin, and the child that was making her go crazy over red meat deserved a royal sounding name.

He reminded her that the kid was a bastard, born out of wedlock. She punched him in the shoulder and told him that if he was going to bring that up, then he was left with no choice but to marry her. She gave him scary eyes that intimidated his already scared face.

He took the attention off the "m-word" by suggesting Reno Jr. She burst out laughing, asking him what kind of omen that would be if their child was Reno Jr. One Reno was enough trouble for the world.

He made an angry face with a hint of an evil plot in the making. He began to laugh with her, and rubbed her tummy, telling her that it was ok, he still loved her even if she didn't want the baby to be named Reno Jr. and especially even though she was fat.

Within a second, Reno dodged the coffee table Yuffie threw at him as she screamed goodbye to even the slightest chance for any of their future sons being named Reno Jr.

* * *

Hope you liked!


	6. Hot

**Title:** Hot Chocolate  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 006. Hot  
**Word Count:** 290  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** This one is a little more racy, but it's still clean. It was hard to close this one.

* * *

It was the dead of winter when they had their first morning together in his apartment after a night of nonstop sex. 

The night before, Reno had told himself that he was going to seduce Yuffie to see if it would stop the feelings he would get when he thought of her, to see if it would get her out of his mind.

He kissed her, and led her up to his room where they screwed each other's brains out.

Seducing her to investigate his feelings explained their first go around.

The second could be attributed to her limber body.

The third time, could be attributed to the sight of her cute butt as she woke him by getting up and going to the kitchen, coming back with some hot chocolate.

They had passed out after that time, and as time went on, the temperature dropped lower.

In the morning, he woke up with her snuggling next to him, trying to keep warm. He turned her over, wanting another go.

She smiled at him and kissed him on his nose. She giggled and spread her legs, allowing him access. Right as he was about to slide into her, she held him back by bracing her legs.

Before we get to that, she started, she looked over sadly at her untouched cold cup of cocoa from the night before. Make me some new hot chocolate. He grunted as he grabbed the cup and hurried butt naked to the kitchen to tossed it in the microwave.

During the one and a half minute it took to nuke the cup, he decided that his investigation had just added another aspect of Yuffie that he wouldn't be able to get enough of.

Damn.

* * *

Ok, another 3 chapters uploaded for today. I really should be working on my posc paper due tomorrow. -.-;; 


	7. Friend

**Title:** Barred Conversations  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 007. Friend  
**Word Count:** 217  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Why are men so incompetent and clueless?? Drunken ramblings of Yuffie.

**Author's Notes: **One of my favorites. Procrastinating again when I should be writing another paper. Please review! Reviews fuel me. It makes me happy to know that people actually read this.

* * *

He sat next to her in the bar, and she ranted on about how men were so incompetent and clueless. She downed another shot of her favorite whiskey, making a sour face as she felt the stinging liquid go down her throat.

He sat there and listened.

Fuming, she lowered her voice to a whisper to tell him the reason Tifa was such a sad mess was because Cloud was an idiot who wouldn't get over the green-eyed flower girl.

Of course, don't get her wrong, changing her voice to a boom without increasing any distance between her mouth and his ear.

He winced from the pain in his eardrums.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Aeris, and missed her a lot. But she didn't get what was up with these Avalanche men! They chased after ghosts, memories, unobtainable figures that were great while they lasted, but were in the past, while they had great women right in front of them! Cloud and Vinny the Vampire. What nostalgic saps.

When he could tell that was the end of her argument, he agreed with her.

Then he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place.

She laughed, calling him funny and said that she was so glad that they'd gotten to become friends.

* * *

More for sure to come after I finish this paper and take a final tomorrow. :( 


	8. Floor

**Title:** Right  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 008. Floor  
**Word Count:** 218  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** First Kiss

**Author's Notes: **Fluff

* * *

She couldn't believe what was happening as she was tiptoeing into their soft kiss, not one of friends, but of lovers.

She wasn't even sure how it started. Ever since that rainy night he let her borrow his umbrella, they had become closer.

She would complain to him about guys, and he would agree. He would half heartedly hit on her, and she would laugh.

She had spent the night at his apartment where all they did was talk. She had been injured, and he took care of her.

Yuffie had always thought he was cute, but she found his brash attitude and his egotistical cockiness was so annoying. He was a Shinra puppet; a turkey. He was immature, irresponsible, inconsistent, and impatient. He embodied everything that made Yuffie angry, and the only thing that made her angrier was that she couldn't figure out why she couldn't stop thinking about him.

It wasn't until he kissed her that everything seemed to clear up. As their lips parted and his tongue entertained hers, for once she wasn't angry that all she could think about was him.

They pulled away and he led her up to the fifth floor, to his apartment.

She didn't know how long she had felt this way about Reno, but she knew it felt right.

* * *

I'm depressed about having to find a new house to live in, and it's blocking my writing. sighhh :(


	9. Cheat

**Title:** Scrabble  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 009. Cheat  
**Word Count:** 227  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Yuffie gets Reno to play a game of Scrabble.

**Author's Notes: **This one wrote itself. I couldn't stop writing, even though it was only supposed to be two-three sentences. Once this one hit over 200 words, I decided to go back and make them all 200 words. My favorite one so far!

* * *

There was no way that she was playing clean.

He stared at his letters and cursed himself for even agreeing to play this stupid game of scrabble.

How was it that every time he put a word down and got new letters, he either had no vowels or all vowels?

And he was pretty sure that "IQ" didn't count as a word, especially since Q was worth 10 points and she had landed it on a triple letter block.

He was about to knock the board across his apartment, or throw it out the window when he noticed that she was holding something curiously in her lap.

He stood up, pointed a finger and accused her of cheating. She looked appalled, and told him she was pissed that he would even consider that as a possibility, and it wasn't her fault if he sucked at scrabble.

He demanded to see what she was holding in her lap, and she innocently pulled out a paper dictionary.

She told him in a matter of fact tone that she just wanted to make sure that all the words they were putting down were legit.

He left the room mumbling how Turks don't play scrabble.

Yuffie smiled, and after Reno had gone into the bedroom, she opened the dictionary to reveal a hollow space where extra scrabble letters were neatly organized.

* * *

I hope you liked that one as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;D 


	10. Think

**Title:** Intimidation  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 010. Think  
**Word Count:** 205  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** At work as a Turk

**Author's Notes: **One of the ones that didn't want to go over 150 words.

* * *

Reno tightened his grip around his weapon. He could feel the burning electricity run through the rod, and he knew his intimidation factor was way up there. He stared at the guy in front of him impatiently. It had already been several hours.

The hostage was sweating bullets and had blood running from his mouth down to his chin. They had done quite some work on him, and Reno could see him cracking within a few minutes, if not seconds.

He tapped his rod against his shoulder and told the guy that they could be there all night if they had to be.

At that moment, images of a certain ninja princess waiting for him in his apartment flashed through his mind and a promise that he had made to her regarding this evening gripped his heart.

Reno huffed and paced the room, impatient. After another half minute of silence, he turned and rushed towards the hostage. He grabbed his collar and told him that he thought about it and took back his previous statement. He decided that this was going to be over within the next five minutes, so if he valued the feeling of not being in pain, he had better start talking.

* * *

Review please!!


	11. Disgust

**Title:** Spill Over  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 011. Disgust  
**Word Count:** 283  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **What disgusts Yuffie about Reno.

**Author's Notes: **I like this one. ;)

* * *

It disgusted Yuffie how Reno would just leave his dishes at the table after he was done eating.

It disgusted Yuffie how Reno would leave his bloodied clothes in a trail to the bathroom when she had the bath drawn for him and in a pile by his wardrobe when she didn't stop by.

It disgusted her how he would drink straight from the milk carton, and especially how he would drink it even if the expiration date was two weeks old.

It disgusted her how often he would leave things to accumulate, until they spilled over and made a mess, and for some reason, he seemed to do that the most with their relationship.

She brought it up once, saying how she would let each time he didn't call her when he promised, to slide.

Not to mention all the times she never questioned why he smelled of honeybee girls after a night out with Rude, Tseng, and occasionally Rufus.

In addition to the time he forgot their 100 day anniversary, and how he never seemed to say thank you, and how he had a knack for taking Yuffie, the girlfriend, for granted, still acting like she was Yuffie, the friend.

When she was finished, he pulled her close by the waist and nuzzled her neck saying that she also forgot to mention how the biggest thing he had left to accumulate, spill over and make a big mess out of everything was how much he was in love with her, and she better stop arguing with him otherwise he might have to do something about the problem. She punched him in the arm before kissing him on top of his head.

* * *

Review please!!


	12. Shelter

**Title:** First Encounter  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 012. Shelter  
**Word Count:** 515  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **How it all began

**Author's Notes: **This is a longer one.

* * *

Yuffie stands outside the bar, staring off into the rain, waiting to see if it will let up at all. Her bike is getting shelter under the overhang of the building. She normally would just leave and come back for it like she does when she's drunk, but it's raining too hard and she doesn't have an umbrella. Walking in her ninja attire when it's raining this hard isn't exactly Yuffie's cup of tea.

Even though she doesn't like the prospect of it too much, she might just have to spend the night there at the bar. She's not excited, because Tifa is depressed that Cloud left again, and Yuffie doesn't really feel like comforting her for the umpteenth time about a guy who wouldn't let go of a ghost. Therefore she stands outside the bar, waiting for the rain to let up.

Then, the red headed Turk shows up. Yuffie knows that they used to be enemies, but since Sephiroth's defeat, Shinra has been shaping up, doing more "kind of good" things than really bad things. His uniform is dirty, and he's got something that's probably blood on his face and knuckles.

He stands next to her and asks if she wants a cigarette.

She takes a sideways step away from him and tells him that she doesn't smoke.

He lights up and tells her that she must be that ninja princess of Wutai.

She tells him that he must be the red headed Turkey of Shinra.

He laughs and asks what she's doing outside the bar if she doesn't smoke and it's raining.

She tells him she's waiting for the rain to let up or stop, motioning towards her bike and explaining that she didn't have an umbrella.

Reno stares at her for a second, as if comprehending the fact that she owned a motorcycle was difficult. He takes another drag from his cigarette before putting it out. He moves towards the door and comes back, handing her his umbrella.

She looks back and forth from the thing and him with a confused expression on her face.

He tells her to take it.

She says she doesn't want to leave him out in the rain.

He tells her that it's fine, he lives down the street, and to tell the truth, he could use some rain to wash the grime off his face.

She lies, saying that she doesn't want to leave her bike there, and he calls her out on her bluff, saying that Tifa had told him that she usually leaves it there when she gets too drunk.

She grows quiet and thinks to herself that it must mean that he was most likely asking about her.

She takes the umbrella quietly saying thanks.

He tells her that he'll want it back so he better see her at the bar again some time soon.

She smiles at him and says sure.

She walks away, deciding that she had made the right decision. Besides, he had practically made an appointment for her to return his umbrella. She would steal his materia then.

* * *

Almost done with finals :)


	13. Borrow

**Title:** Ceremony  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 013. Borrow  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** A bride's basics  
**Author's Notes:** It's been a long while, but I hope people still have interest in this. :)

* * *

She stood in her dress, a fairly simple white one that she had owned for a couple years. It was the finest of Wutai's silk and came down to her knees. The thing she loved the best about it was the ribbons that went back and forth across her bare back.

She held her newly bought bouquet of white lilies and lavender rosebuds from the flower shop down the street from Reno's apartment in one hand, smiling at the small array of people sitting in the seats before her. The thing that she found most touching was her son waiting impatiently in her father's arms in the front row, rings hopefully still in his right pocket.

In her other hand, she rolled a mastered Quadra Magic materia in her palm. Before the ceremony, the Turks had come up to her to talk and laugh, congratulating her and wishing her luck with Reno. They had all hugged her, despite any awkward feelings about the public displays of affection. She was going to be part of their family. The thing she enjoyed the most at that moment was when she "borrowed" the aforementioned mastered Quadra Magic materia from Rude during his hug.

She tucked the materia under her bouquet as she walked down the aisle, looking towards her destination. She smiled at the thought that it also didn't hurt that the materia was blue.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Depending on when I can stretch the next theme past 200 words, expect an update soon. : 


	14. Chair

**Title:** Pick-Up Lines  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 014. Chair  
**Word Count:** 248  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Reno tries to make the move on Yuffie... again.  
**Author's Notes:** Wow, that was easier than I thought. I just have to get back into it. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuffie had a crush on Rufus.

She gushed every time Reno mentioned him in one of his stories, after he was done telling one, she'd ask for another one.

Therefore, Reno tried to tell as many embarrassing stories of Rufus whenever he got the chance.

Yuffie would tell him that he was just jealous that Rufus was the Chair of Shinra, not to mention handsome, dashing, and mysterious.

He would tell her the only reason he was jealous was because Rufus could probably take Yuffie back to his apartment without having to listen to an hour long story about how men suck.

Yuffie raised her glass to that and knocked it happily against Reno's on the bar.

She told him that all it would take for Rufus to get her home would be an arm around her waist and a simple hello whispered in her ear.

Reno gave her a strange look before deciding to try out the move. He turned his body, wrapped an arm around her waist, and dipped her body down, as if they were dancing. He was about to whisper a smooth nothing into her ear when his cheek was met with hard knuckles, and he could feel his mouth fill with blood.

They both fell from their chairs, and Yuffie began to scream at Reno for being such a doofus. He spit out the blood onto the floor before climbing back on his chair and ordering another shot of his favorite amber poison.

* * *

I can probably do a big update now. :) This story had been bogging me down all summer. 


	15. Alter

**Title:** The Perfect Baby Room  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 015. Alter  
**Word Count:** 233  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **The only thing good enough for their baby is an arsenal.  
**Author's Notes:** Reno's a little OOC at the end, but it can't be _that_ hard to imagine him being a loving father... right? haha

* * *

She opened the sliding paper door to reveal a tiny cramped room. She sneezed before stepping in, the dust layered on thick. Reno looked at the room in disgust. Before she could say anything, he told her no.

She told him she had no choice, the baby was going to need a room. With some cleaning and some changes to the walls, it room could be kind of cute.

Still, he refused.

Frustrated, she asked him what he was expecting.

After some silence, he mentioned that he had that extra room in his apartment that he used as a weapon store room that had a window and was spacey and everything. He would have to alter the layout of the room, and then tell his other girlfriends that the ninja princess was going to be moving in with a bun in the oven, but he could see it working out quite nicely.

She was stunned by his proposition. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

Moving in? She repeated.

He shrugged. He told her he supposed, since she was carrying his spawn and all.

She laughed and said it sounded perfect: their child growing up in an arsenal. Everyone would know that it was Reno and Yuffie's child.

He told her he was thinking the exact same thing before pulling her closer to him, bending down and placing a kiss on her tummy.

* * *


	16. Peace

**Title:** Questions  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 016. Peace  
**Word Count:** 363  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **Reno intends to keep his world far from peaceful.

* * *

As a Turk, Reno could hardly say that the world was peaceful, even if Sephiroth was gone. To a Turk, there were always shady things that needed to be done, investigations to be carried out, and every once and a while a person or two to kick the crap out of.

So when he looked out the window and saw her standing outside the bar, staring into the rain, a peaceful aura surrounding her, he decided to ask. He approached the brunette bartender and asked what was the ninja's deal.

Tifa looked out the window and saw Yuffie standing there. She asked him who was asking and why.

He told her he was, but only because he thought the ninja was cute, and he found it annoying when he didn't know anything about girls he thought were cute.

Tifa smiled at this answer and told him that Yuffie was the princess of Wutai, and that she loved materia and her bike. If he wanted to know anything else, he would have to find out for himself.

Reno nodded, and nonchalantly asked if she was out there waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up or something.

Tifa laughed and said that she would usually ride her bike to and from the bar, unless she got drunk. In those cases, she would leave the bike at the bar and walk home. But tonight maybe she was waiting for the rain to let up so she could take her bike home.

Reno looked back at the peaceful ninja determined. He finished his drink, and stood up.

Before he could leave, Tifa asked him if he was really going to go out there and talk to her looking like that.

Reno looked at himself in the mirrors at the back of the bar. Blood and dirt decorated his face, clothes, and knuckles.

He smiled back at Tifa, pulled out a cigarette and told her that it was part of his Reno charm. He walked out the bar, confident and determined to disrupt the peaceful aura that the girl was emitting.

As a Turk, the world was hardly peaceful. Reno intended to keep his world that way.

* * *


	17. Beach

**Title:** Sex on the Beach  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 017. Beach  
**Word Count:** 273  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Their honeymoon in Costa del Sol

* * *

They tried having sex on the beach once. Yuffie had to admit that she was incredibly turned on by having sex against the sunset, the waves crashing into the sand, and although it was on a secret beach, the fact that it was in public.

The other thing that Yuffie had to admit about it was that it was cold, a bit uncomfortable, and sandy. And sandy meant she got sand EVERYWHERE, and she felt like she needed a shower right after.

So when they were on that exact same secret beach in Costa Del Sol on their honey moon, and Reno began to rub her hip in the place that he rubbed at times he wanted to have sex, she told him that they would either go back to their suite at the hotel, or he was going to be the one against the sand.

Reno had no problems with Yuffie being on top…until he felt what it was like against the bare sand. Being the man that Reno was, he soon maneuvered the situation for Yuffie to be on the bottom.

Yuffie yelled in protest as he swiftly rolled her over. After a few minutes, she gained enough composure (after feeling enough discomfort) to pull the same move that Reno had done earlier.

Their lovemaking turned into an all out competition to see who could roll longer and stronger for the top position.

After the ordeal was over, Yuffie didn't speak to Reno for a day out of their week long honeymoon. When he finally got back in her good graces, they agreed to spend the rest of their honeymoon indoors.

* * *


	18. True

**Title:** One of Those Days  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 018. True  
**Word Count:** 286  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **True Friendship

* * *

She came into his apartment, half expecting him not to be there, and half hoping that he was.

When she found him lying on the couch, blood soaked and dirty, she silently went to his side, and sat down. She didn't pry too much into his work. She figured if he wanted to talk about it, he would talk about it. Nothing else stopped him from speaking his mind.

She asked how long he had been there, and he breathlessly replied for a couple of hours.

After some silence, she asked him if he still wanted to go out. They had planned to hang out for the evening, probably go to a bar, and whatever else Yuffie could think of doing on a Thursday night.

She was answered with silence.

After another minute of silence, she asked him if he wanted her to leave him alone tonight. She knew that even Reno had his moods, and there were times when her brazen remarks weren't taken playfully, as they were supposed to be.

He shifted his position on the couch, and said a simple no.

She sighed and turned around to sit on the floor, her back to the couch that he lay on. She laid her head back on the seat, next to his body. She didn't mind staying, even if it was going to be in silence. She enjoyed time spent with Reno, even when he was like this. And even though she knew that there were a lot of bad things that he did that she couldn't help, she wanted to stay true to their friendship. While he was a Turk, and she was a member of Avalanche, their days as enemies were over.

* * *


	19. Crazy

**Title:** Happy Birthday Ojiisan!  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 019. Crazy  
**Word Count:** 523  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **She just had to be out of her mind, put-her-in-a-straight-jacket-as-soon-as-possible crazy.  
**A/N: **Back from a loooong hiatus (at least for me). I've had these written up, but I've just been so busy with school, work, and other extra curricular things that I haven't had time to write. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love hearing your comments. Enjoy!

* * *

She had to be crazy.

There was no other way to explain it.

She just had to be out of her mind, put-her-in-a-straight-jacket-as-soon-as-possible crazy.

He stared at her as she walked up the stairs to the stage as a couple of guys in the crowed hooted and hollered. She sent a sickly sweet smile over at Reno, and winked as he watched in horror. He wasn't sure if this was one of her spur of the moment moves, or if she had planned this whole thing.

When they yelled surprise as he walked into the room, he was literally half a second away from drawing his rod and hitting the first guy he saw in front of him.

He saw Yuffie standing on the table towards the back, the usually short ninja standing taller than everyone.

Everyone was there: Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reeve, Rufus, all those Avalanche suckers, and even that weird Shinra cat thing.

Across the back of the room hung this huge home made (and obviously Yuffie-made) poster that read, "Happy Birthday Ojiisan!".

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but as everyone came up to him and congratulating him on cheating death for another year, he wore an embarrassed smile.

And now she was doing this.

She took the microphone and said that she has had the pleasure, or curse, of knowing Reno for a good three years, unless of course you count the days when they were enemies fighting each other. She knew that he was going to hate her for this, but being that it was his birthday, she could do crazy embarrassing things without him objecting. The music began, and Reno sunk into his chair. He didn't know whether she was going to sing or dance, but he was SURE that both would be torture. He covered his eyes in embarrassment, and waited for the roaring laughter to begin.

He was taken by surprise when he heard her whisper in his ear that he would want his eyes open for this one.

Even more cheers and a roaring of the crowd filled the room, everyone already obviously drunk from the open bar that Yuffie had provided, Tifa, serving the drinks. Reno opened his eyes and surprisingly was met with Yuffie straddling his lap. He realized what was happening, and Yuffie laughed at the expression on his face.

Most of Reno's guests gawked and cheered.

Most of Yuffie's turned to the bar, embarrassed to see their youngest member as a sexy and provocative woman.

But before Yuffie could remove any clothing, Reno put his hands on hers stopping her. He looked murderously at all the men around him and said that there was no way he was going to share this. He picked her up, slung her body over his shoulder, and told everyone that there was an open bar, and plenty of food, so farewell for the next hour or two at least. They left the room to the sound of some noises of disappointment and mostly of laughter.

As he brought her to his personal office, he heard her say over his shoulder, "Happy birthday, Turkey."

* * *


	20. Love

**Title:** Saying Sorry  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 020. Love  
**Word Count:** 327  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Tifa tries to figure out how they work.

* * *

They fight. A lot. 

When they fight it's usually because she'll be her bratty nagging self, and he'll be his irritable Turk-ish self. It turns out that those personas clash.

She'll say something to him that's meant to be taken lightly.

He'll take it seriously and say something that really hurts her.

When that happens she'll fight him with words for a little longer. He'll just brush off all her stabs with remarks that show he doesn't care what she thinks.

When he really gets her angry she'll throw things, and there have been a few times where she's even taken out her Conformer and used her Bahamut materia on him. There was one time he had the misfortune of getting her furious on a night she had the Knights of the Round equipped.

Usually the fight will end when she leaves the apartment from the window. She won't come back for a couple of days, and Reno will have to look for her when she's helping Tifa in the bar.

He won't say sorry, but he'll act sweetly and flirt with her like crazy. He butters her up until she can't resist when he pulls her into a kiss.

When Tifa asks her why she lets Reno get away without saying sorry, Yuffie tells her that when Reno is the one to be mad at her, most the time all she has to do is undress. She winks at her and says that she of all people should know that make-up sex is always the best kind.

When Tifa is about ready to give up on figuring them out, she catches them one day outside the bar.

He's telling her he loves her and she says she knows.

The eavesdropping Tifa can hear it in their voices despite the lack of words in their conversation. They don't need to say sorry because each of them knows that the other is sorry just by showing up again.

* * *


	21. New

**Title:** What Honeymoon Stage?  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 021. New  
**Word Count:** 442  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Reffie goes public.

* * *

When their relationship was new there was hardly a honeymoon stage.

She would only come over unannounced and sporadically.

He would only stop by the bar at times he wanted to see her.

When apart they communicated only through text messaging on their phones, and even that was only a couple of times a week.

Neither of them was particularly available to the other.

It wasn't until they happened upon each other when the Turks came into Tifa's bar to relax for the night that they even acknowledged their relationship.

Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Rufus had decided to accompany Reno on this night of drunken debauchery, and Yuffie had just pulled into the bar on her bike.

As Tifa had begun pouring the Turk's 9th round, which of course was going to be on Rufus' tab, she looked up and greeted the ninja.

Reno looked back at her and saw that she had a startled look on her face, surprised to see the whole lot of Turkeys and Shinra's chairman.

He gave her a drunk yet warm smile, and she nodded her head at him in acknowledgement. She set her helmet and keys down on the backside of the bar and pulled off her motorcycle jacket.

Tifa, knowing that there was something going on between the Turkey and the ninja, asked Yuffie to take them their round of drinks.

Yuffie rolled her eyes at Tifa but never refused interaction with Reno, especially if other people were around. What was between them was like their little secret.

As she placed the drinks down on the table she could tell that the whole lot of them was drunk. Elena, Tseng and Rude were in their own drunken conversation, their laughter making it hard to hear in the bar. As Yuffie was about to leave Rufus slid an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

Reno's eyes widened and his posture straightened as he watched his boss whisper a greeting into the ninja's ear. Yuffie, not quite rendering what was happening yet, wore a startled and embarrassed look on her face. She had always had a crush on Rufus, but it was something she only talked about when she and Reno would hang out.

Reno stood up from his chair, grabbed Yuffie's wrist and pulled her away from their table. All the Turks' eyes followed them, their conversation silencing. Reno stopped as they stood in front of the stairs that led to the second floor, pulled her close and kissed her.

He looked back at the table of startled Turks and apologized to his boss before heading upstairs.

This one's mine.

* * *

_It might be a bit till my next update. I always try to upload in groups (especially since I know my fics are short), but this was my last buffer. I've been stuck on the next theme for a while. :P_

_In the meanwhile, happy holidays, everyone!_


	22. Beggar

**Title:** Forgotten Memory  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 022. Beggar  
**Word Count:** 641  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Their first true encounter?

**Author's Notes:** Not one of my faves. I kept jumping around with this theme. Hope it's acceptable for my hiatus.

* * *

It happened a long time ago. Yuffie was young and Reno had too many similar encounters to remember this one specifically.

Yuffie was practicing using some ninja shuriken she had received for her 10th birthday, which just passed a week ago. After a while, she could hear yelling coming from the room down the hall. She picked up her shuriken and tip-toed to the room to get a look at the action.

She could hear a few distinct voices, one of which she immediately recognized as her father's. There was another female voice as well as two other male voices. She reached the outside of the room, and slid the paper sliding door just enough for her to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside.

There were four figures in black suits. One was a woman with short blonde hair. One was a man with black hair tied back and a mark on his forehead. Another was bald with shades on. The last figure wore his uniform much more sloppily than the others, missing a tie, and had bright red hair.

Yuffie moved her line of vision to see her father kneeling on the ground as the figures circled him. She watched with disgust as her father took the abuse that the four were dishing out to him. They were insulting the antique décor in the room and tossing bright orbs of color back and forth to each other. The orbs mesmerized Yuffie, and she noticed that there was a whole chest full of them in front of Godo.

The old man begged for them to accept the chest of materia and leave. He explained that all the materia were excavated from the caves nearby, and it was the best of what they had found.

The blonde one scoffed saying that this batch of materia was worse than the batch they had received last month.

--

While the others were busy having fun on one of their lighter missions for the month, Reno noticed a pair of eyes peering from the cracked sliding door at the back of the room. He could tell that it wasn't a threat since the eyes looked incredibly young. Besides that, ShinRa's dominance had long been established. There was no way that the old man would try to pull something tricky out of his sleeve. Reno realized that the eyes must belong to the old man's kid.

After a slight pause between insults, Reno closed the chest with his foot. He told the old man that next month's 'gift' of materia should more impressive, unless he wanted to start seeing the Turks twice a month. The others sensed that Reno was bringing the visit to a close, and headed for the exit.

Reno picked up the chest and turned to leave when he saw something shiny from the corner of his eye. He dropped the chest, spilling some of the bright colored orbs. He drew his rod, and effortlessly deflected the shuriken that came at him. Within a flash, his partners had their weapons drawn, and Tseng began yelling at Godo.

Godo himself turned around to yell at the open screen door, no one present to claim responsibility for the brash action. He yelled that he knew she was still there, and demanded that she beg for forgiveness, but to no avail. The little girl had disappeared from the room as quickly as she had appeared.

Rude asked Reno if he was ok, and Reno scoffed. He had faced scarier things than a 8 year old with shuriken. He picked up the few materia orbs that had escaped the chest, and walked out the door with the chest in hand. The rest relaxed, and as their put their weapons away and began filing out, Tseng suggested that Godo get a hold on his bratty kid.

* * *

_Sorry for my neglect!! Thanks to all my reviewers and those who added this story as a favorite. I have some good drabbles written up already, but I'm trying to keep the order of the posting the same to the order of themes for 100 Situations. Also, my neglect has taken its toll on my writing abilities. It's a lot harder for me to write nowadays. I hope I can find my voice quickly and keep the Reffie coming. :)_


	23. False

**Title:** Anything You Can Do, We Can Do Better  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 023. False  
**Word Count:** 655  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** True... or False...

* * *

He felt his sweat drip down the side of his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and prayed that he would get this one right.

He looked up at Yuffie who looked back at him with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were lit up and her whole body leaned forward, implying complete confidence in him.

He looked back down at the question in front of him. He had to get this right. There was no way that they were going to lose to Yuffie's dumb AVALANCHE friends, who couldn't even really be considered a couple. He just had to choose the answer that he thought she had chosen for this particular question. It wasn't even that the odds were against him. It was a fifty fifty chance that he would get this one right. However with the present situation at hand, answering the question right would obtain them victory over the stupid blonde kid and the brunette with the rack, and answering the question wrong would vaporize any chance of Reno getting laid tonight, and possibly the rest of the week, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

_True or False: Your partner said that she would rather ride on a boat than a airplane. _

Reno wanted to wring all their necks. How the hell did he get in this situation anyway? Ok, he had been trying to make things up to her for the last fight they had by being nicer. Then there was definitely the fact that she said playing games at the bar would mean free drinks all night long. But seriously, who would have thought that she would come up with this stupid game? Apparently, each of the bartenders wanted to prove which knew her man more and vice versa. But he swore there was some kind of flaw in the game, especially since the brunette and the blonde had known each other since childhood. And that Reno only knew that Yuffie got sick on BOTH boats and airplanes, and that she hated them the same.

_Bingo. _

"False. She hates them equally."

Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud all looked at each other, then down at the card, then at Reno before looking back at each other. Reno _really really really_ wanted to strangle all of them. Yuffie jumped up and screamed at the other two that this declared a tie, and the game should move onto sudden death.

Reno stood up and protested the game go on any longer. Was he right or was he right? The question was worth more points than they needed to win.

Tifa turned the card over and smiled saying that Yuffie had indeed answered false, but for a different reason. Yuffie lept into one of Reno's arms and said that now that she heard his answer though, it definitely was the right one. But now it was time for sudden death.

Reno had enough. He finished his round and declared he was going home and was done with this stupid game. Cloud showed a bit of relief and excitement at the thought of the game ending. Yuffie and Tifa looked up at him disappointed. He stood up and walked out of the bar.

As soon as Reno got into his apartment, Yuffie showed up. He scowled at her and told her that he would never agree to play any kind of game with her and her friends anymore.

She laughed and said that from now on, she would settle disputes with Tifa on her own.

Reno pulled his jacket off, and went into the bedroom to lie down. Yuffie followed and let Reno pull her on top of him.

She told him that technically since they didn't win or lose, she wasn't going to have sex with him that night.

He kissed her neck in the way that he knew melted her like butter. Now _that_ was definitely false.


	24. Happy

**Title:** Life Experiences  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Characters:** Reno x Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Prompt:** 024. Happy  
**Word Count:** 276  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Out of all the things that Reno had experienced and witnessed in his lifetime, this had to be, hands down, the scariest.

* * *

Reno had experienced a lot of scary things in his young life.

When he was a boy, he had experienced enough lying, cheating, and stealing to be a master at all.

He was only a teenager when he joined the Turks, and rose in ranking pretty quickly since he had no problem doing any of ShinRa's dirty work. He had seen and carried out more torture and murder than he would have liked Yuffie to know.

He had witnessed a madman gain control of an alien power and nearly destroy the planet with that power. More frightening, he had experienced that knowing that the only hope for the planet was a blonde wannabe SOLDIER and his group of friends.

But out of all the things that Reno had experienced and witnessed in his lifetime, this had to be, hands down, the scariest.

He winced in pain as Yuffie gripped his hand extremely tight. She screamed profanities and yelled that she would kill Reno after this was over. She told him that she would make sure that he would _never_ be able to produce children ever again, and that she was DEFINATELY never going to have sex with him ever again.

Reno's face was ghost white up until it was all over and the doctor approached them with their newborn son. He looked at the kid before looking back at Yuffie and smiled at her, feeling his cheeks slightly flush. When the baby was placed Yuffie's arms, Reno kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

Reno looked at his girlfriend and their son, and knew that in all of his scary experiences, he had never felt so happy.


End file.
